Fate: Anecdotal Memoria
by EternalFlame421
Summary: I thought i'd try my hand at writing some fun moments between servants in Chaldea. M!Ritsuka, ShiroxRin!Ritsuka, I moved the game to 2018 to have Ritsuka be at a good master age while also being ShiroxRin.
1. Chapter 1: Trio of Dogs

Chapter 1: Trio of Dogs

[Location: Singularity F: Fuyuki, Japan]

"You're doing a summon _now,_ of all times?" asked the Caster Cu Chulainn, a famous Irish hero.

"I don't see why not. It shouldn't take _too_ long." Ritsuka Emiya, The young master of the Chaldea Organization, replied. "FATE System: Activate! Saint Graph, Execute!" Many orbs of blue light circled around Ritsuka and Caster before exploding in a Pillar of light. In the middle of the summoning circle now stood a blue haired lancer with blue and silver armour and a Crimson spear.

"Yo, Servant Lancer has answered your summon. Well, let's try to have-." Lancer began before noticing caster. "… Fun." Caster and Lancer stared at each other in silence. "Me without a Spear." Lancer noted, raising an eyebrow at Caster.

"Hello, Me _with_ a Spear." Caster responded, raising an eyebrow back.

"How did that even happen?" Lancer asked.

"Teacher _did_ teach us Rune magic too, remember?" Caster reminded.

"Oh… Oh. Well isn't that boring. I do not envy you." Lancer commented smugly.

"I completely agree." Caster nodded.

"… Are we missing something here?" Asked Shielder Mash Kyrielight, a Demi-Servant of Chaldea.

"He's me! ...Kind of." Lancer and Caster replied in unison.

"This handsome man is me as a Lancer." Caster noted.

"And this dashing fellow is me as a Caster." Lancer added.

"…Oh, great." Ritsuka commented.

* * *

[A couple days later]

[Location: Chaldea Gate, Chaldea Security Organization]

"Ah, Caster! You're here to see me summon!" Ritsuka greeted.

"Someone has to watch you." Caster commented. "After all, you're only what, 12?"

"Hey! I'm 13, thank you!" He snapped back. Now, let's begin. FATE System: Activate! Saint Graph, Execute!" The Blue orbs spun around the room before exploding in a pillar of light. In the middle of the circle now stood a blue-haired Lancer clad in blue and silver with light brown highlights and a green spear.

"I am Cú Chulainn from Ulster, a Lancer-class servant. Nice to meet-" But then he noticed Caster. "… You."

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Caster commented, his eyebrow twitching.

"But, we already have a Cu Chulainn Lancer!" Ritsuka interjects. "Was there another one?"

"Apparently so." Caster commented.

"… Here we go again..." Ritsuka sighed.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2: An Odd Reunion

Chapter 2: An Odd Reunion

{post-Orleans}

[Location: Chaldea Gate, Chaldea Security Organization]

"FATE System: Activate! Saint Graph: Summon!" the blue orbs spin around the summoning room before exploding in a pillar of light. This time, in the middle of the circle stood a white haired man wearing red and black.

"Servant Archer. I answer to your summon." The Archer Exclaimed.

"Interesting to see you here, Archer." Lancer Noted.

"Tch, you're here Lancer?" Archer squared up as two blades appeared in his hands.

"Don't even start that." Ritsuka exclaimed, getting between the two. "Though, I will say Archer; Mom and dad told me a lot about you."

"Mom and dad?! Who… who are you?" Archer asked, the blades dissapearing.

"Ritsuka Emiya, Son of Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka. Ring any Bells, _Father_?" Ritsuka pointed out showing off his command seals. Immediately everyone took a step back; Archer and Lancer.

"Father!? Wha- him?" Lancer asked, surprised.

"Rin's- Really?!" Archer stammered. Though he did begin to notice how much Ritsuka looked like Rin. The short black hair, the blue eyes... He even sounded like Rin in his tone, while also still sounding like Shirou. Ritsuka was like an odd combination of Shirou and Rin.

"That's right, Archer EMIYA. I suppose it was inevitable that I would summon you, huh?" Ritsuka nodded, grinning from ear to ear before putting his hand down.

EMIYA chuckled a little. "I suppose the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

"But wait!" Lancer brought attention. "How can HE be your father?! You two don't even look alike!"

"Oh, yes; I suppose you _did_ die before you learned who I was, Lancer." Archer replied. "Ritsuka isn't wrong. I am… technically his father, as I _was_ Shirou Emiya in a past life."

"You- What? You mean that useless brat?!" Lancer was only more surprised and confused. "Oh, screw this, I'm going to back to the Caster me. See ya." Lancer exclaimed, leaving the room.

"So then. What now, _Master_?" Archer teased.

"Well… I don't think it would hurt to try another summon." Ritsuka noted. "Stand back would you, Archer?"

"Alright. Let's see how you do." Archer replied, going to stand where Lancer did.

"Trust me; I'm a pro at this. FATE System: Activate! Saint Graph: Summon!" The blue orbs spun around the room before exploding in a pillar of light. In the middle, stood a familiar blond haired woman wearing a blue and white dress.

"Tell me. Are you worthy... to be my master?" She asked Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was captured in awe. THIS. This was THE Arthur Pendragon. The Saber his father had held in such high regard. He remembered all the times he had visited her grave with his father. All the stories Ritsuka's father had taught him about King Arthur and his Round Table. The icon of _all of this_ was _right in front_ of him. Composing himself, he grinned and kneeled. "I can only hope so, your majesty."

"... Archer!? What are you doing here?" Saber exclaimed, noticing him behind Ritsuka.

"I'm surprised as you are..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: The Black-Haired Demon

It all happened so fast. I was going to Rayshift to a different time, with brother and all of the other masters. But then, I heard an explosion. Everything went black after that. But then... then I saw all sorts of things. A burning City. A field of swords. Beautiful green plains. A barren desert. A vast ocean. A city covered in fog. All of these were very familiar but I didn't know how. I didn't know why. But then I heard a voice and it all went black again.

"Have you ever envied someone?

Have you ever faced someone with the talent, opportunity, and riches that you lacked,

and knelt down before them in defeat?" 

I couldn't understand his words but I soon found myself back in the field of swords. 

"This world is rife with inequality, and so we shed our tears as we ruminate on the sanctity of fairness.

Have you experienced that?

Don't answer. There's no need for you to.

Peer inside your heart.

Do not turn your eyes from what you see.

Or that is what every heart holds.

None can escape it.

It is what leads us to covet and begrudge one another, then shed tears of regret.

The sin of envy." 

That last word echoed around me as suddenly, the field collapsed and I fell into darkness once more.

* * *

"... Senpai? Is there something wrong, Ritsuka?" Mash asked.

"Why do you ask, Mash?" He replied.

"Oh, it's just... You stopped walking and broke off mid-speech. You just kept standing there in silence." Mash noticed.

"Oh, well to tell you the truth... Something doesn't quite feel right. I don't know what, but there's something knotting my stomach." Ritsuka Replied. "It's probably nothing though."

"oh, okay... just in case, Let's go get you a medical check-up." Mash noted.

"It's nothing Mash!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"As da Vinci once told me, better safe than sorry." Mash quoted. "First, let's get you to your room, senpai. I'll call the doctor over."

"... Alright." Ritsuka Sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, I wake up in what looks to be a prison cell. "Where... am I?" I think out loud. I can feel my hair standing up as goosebumps chill my skin. Is this a dream? Is this... real life? What's going on here?

* * *

"Welcome to the Prison Tower on the Isle of Despair.

Sinner by the name of Fujiko! This is a place beyond love and hate,

Thus any soul may be imprisoned here!

You are no exception."

the voice echoed around the room once more. "Who are you?" I manage to ask the voice.

"A heroic spirit who does not belong in this world,

To borrow a phrase from your adorable friend."

"Adorable friend? Who-" I begin to ask but then I start to see something. A pink haired girl clad in black Armour. She looked... familiar. A name then popped into my head. Or was it a word? 'Mash', that was it.

"A name comes to mind, does it not? Or have you already forgotten?

That is fine. Forget it all.

Only a vengeful soul would seek to carve all things in delible upon itself."

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared behind the bars with lightning crackling around him. "Oh, that's right; did you find that first tower fun? No it's all right. Don't speak. I don't actually wish to hear your opinions." It spoke.

'What first tower?' I thought, but then I saw a vision. I saw a tall apartment building almost like a tower. And I saw a woman with a red coat and a blue kimono. The name Shiki Ryougi then popped into my head. Is that her name? I can't tell anymore.

"It was but an automatic reflex of hospitality. Like an involuntary reply to someone calling out your name. The second tower welcomes you. Do enjoy it to its fullest extent." The man opens the cell.

Suddenly, a ghost like silhouette appeared with glowing red eyes. A familiar of some kind? The spirit groaned and moaned, its eyes darting around. "See, they're all coming out to greet you. It seems they don't find the warm pulse of your soul likeable." The man noted. "It may not be like the first tower, but a large number of dead souls have congregated here as well. They seem severely agitated, don't they? They're resentful; and envious. Of you? You, who stands in this room yet lives!"

"Are... Are they going to attack me?" I ask.

The man chuckled. "Calm yourself, master. There are so many things you still need to know. For instance, where, exactly, are you right now? And who am I? That said, most of the information that awaits you will be quite trivial, but... you can at least learn one thing of importance." He notes. "For instance... yes, the ugliness of you humans..." He then punches the spirit and destroys it into smoke.

"With just one blow..." thought to myself. "Just who is he?"

"This is hell. Namely, the Château D'if, the prison tower that lies beyond love and hate." He explains. "And I..." He then walks in to the cell with me, lit by the light of the candles and his lightning. "... Am a heroic spirit. A part of a tale that you should know quite well. I am one part of the curse that has laid its shadow upon this world. I, born from sadness and given form through my unending resentment, rage and hatred as an Extra Class... yes; you can refer to me as Avenger." He exclaimed. "Follow me."

"Al- alright." I follow him out of the room.

"So long as I live... Survive this, and you shall learn a great deal of things, though they may be twisted. This is a place for that. However, I am under no obligation to spend time teaching you how to obtain them. I have no intention of becoming your very own Abbé Faria. I will have your soul battered and tossed about until I am sated." Avenger noted.

"...Well first of all, I've never heard of an Avenger class." I reply. Father never told me about this servant class, neither did mother; it was always just the regular 7 classes.

He chuckled at this one."Haha! I told you it was an extra class, didn't I? Of course you've never heard of it. However, I will teach you the absolute minimum of things you need to know; briefly, that is. First off, your soul has been imprisoned here. To escape, you must pass through the seven halls of Judgement. Your voice shall not reach Chaldea, nor will their voice reach you. If you are defeated and killed here in the Seven Halls of Judgement, you will die. If you do nothing and seven days have passed, you also die. That is all." He explained.

"What about Chaldea? And Mash?" I ask without thinking. Why do I hold that name with such... respect? I mean, I think brother and I came across a girl named Mash before the Rayshift, but we only met briefly.

"Haha! Who can say?" Avenger chuckled again. "This Chateau D'if is very different from the one that existed in history. It bears some resemblance to the singularities you have seen, but again, it's something else." Singularities? What does he-

But then I see them again. The burning city, the beautiful plains, the barren desert, the vast ocean, and the city of Fog. 5 words pop in to my head. Fuyuki, Orléans, Septem, Okeanos, Londonium. Why am I seeing these? Why are they so familiar? Don't I live in Fuyuki? What... is happening?

"This is a hunting ground." Avenger explained, bringing me back to earth. "A type created by the king of Mages." Hearing him say that brought to mind another sight: a man with long, blond hair, surrounded by for black pillars with red eyes. The Grand Caster, or so my mind tells me.

"The... Grand Caster?" I blurt out.

"Who can say?" Avenger repeats.

"Now then, the first hall of Judgement awaits." Avenger noted. "The first stage to mount in order to survive the seven nights. Seven lords are waiting for you, each one itching to kill you." Avenger's only visible eye went red. "Behold this! Savor this! First up is the Phantom of the Opera!" He exclaimed. "Seeking a beautiful voice and detesting all things ugly, he is a monster of Envy who has come to kill you!"

"Christine..." The phantom cries. "Christine Christine Christine!" He repeats madly. "I shall sing to you in your sleep... with all of my heart." He holds his clawed hand up to the ceiling. "Ah, but tonight we have a different star upon the stage!" He puts his hand down and looks right at me and Avenger. "Who are you? You are not Christine! Here, my body and my soul have been bound as one! which is to say..." The Phantom then goes to slash me with his hands but Avenger gets in his way.

"Could this be due to a mental corruption skill?" I ask out loud.

"No! Not at all!" Avenger reply's before laughing. "Hahaha! Try listening for a change, Master! He has dominion of this room and is here to kill you!"

"Look not upon my face! Look not! Look not!" Phantom repeats. "You are not Christine, so I cannot bare it! Whoever you may be... i will not...no, I _cannot_ let you live. Oh Christine, my love! Oh Christine, my masterpiece!" He yells madly. "Let me dog my nails into a voice equal to yours! Let me rip apart a throat the equal to yours and see it gush red!" He raised his hand to the sky once more. "How I want... and want... and want... I am inconsolable tonight... Oh, how I envy all people, near and far!"

"Take a good look, Master." Avenger gestured. "This is a man. This is a caricature of the human beings your world is overrun with! Fight; kill. You don't have time to hesitate. Because: it makes no difference whether you believe me or not. There'll be no reasoning with him. He will kill you!" Avenger begins to laugh maniacally. "Look! Just look! He can barely contain how badly he wants to add your throat to his collection!"

"Sing! Sing, my angel! Tonight, there is no song better than our dying scream!" Phantom exclaimed to the heavens, as skeleton like figures.

"What will you do? Just defend yourself or will you fight?" Avenger asked. The odds are stacked against us, how can I fight with only one servant? Wait... yes, that's what I'll do. I'll summon my own.

"Yes; I will fight. I Am Fujiko Emiya. Daughter of Shirou Emiya. Master of the Tohsaka Clan! And I shall not fall here!" I held my hand up as command seals appeared on my hand. If I am a master than I should be able to summon any servant! And just like that a gold mist appeared behind me and Avenger. And Servants emerged from the mist. An Azure Saber. A crimson archer. A blue lancer. A purple Rider. A massive berserker. And lastly, a blue and Red assassin. Arthur, EMIYA, Cu Chulainn, Medusa, Hercules, Shiki Ryougi.

"Young master. I know not how you have summoned us, but we are yours to command." Saber noted, as the mist faded.

"All of you?" I ask, looking around.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Assassin commented, as Berseker nodded.

"Lead the way, master." Archer gestured.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Let's show this black haired masked demon a true dance of death!" Avenger added.

We made our way through the skeletons to Phantom and proceeded to use our Nobel Phantasm's on him, mainly Assassin's and Avenger's.

Phantom staggered in defeat. "How fragile! How fragile! You poor thing, all you can become is naught but an ugly monster!" Avenger berated. "Chateau D'if is not a place for your soul! You are far too pitiful to be a Murderer!"

"From the end of time… I see a light…" Phantom said. "Does it open… An emotionless hole in my heart? Oh, my heart… Where are you? Oh, my love… Where are you?" he queried. "Christine… I offer my Heart to you… Christine… I offer my love to you…" He prayed.

"Such a sad song…" I commented.

"Are you certain?" Avenger notes. "That is the other song that black-haired murderer sings. My vengeful strike has shattered his Spirit Core and he has little time left but his song will last till the very end." He explained.

"Christine… My Love… I love you, but… Christine… I simply cannot endure…" Phantom sang to the heavens. "Nobel Christine… The People who live with you… Beloved Christine… Everything in your world… The people who spend time with you… the world where the morning sun rises… I… I… Sometimes… I envy them… and it drives me mad…"

Avenger then bursts out in laughter, his eye glowing again. "Phantom of the Opera, I have witnessed your envy. I have killed you, and I shall carry your ugliness in my heart and move forward!" Avenger then stabbed Phantom, and he disappeared in a golden mist. "be proud in hell. For you are a true human." All of my servants then began to disappear in a blue light this time.

"what- what's happening?" I ask, panicked.

"They will disappear too. This is no place for heroic spirits like them. This is a place of despair." Avenger explained.

But as the blue mist faded, Assassin remained. "… I'm still here."

"How are you here!? Are you not a Heroic Spirit?!"Even more surprisingly, Avenger was caught off guard from assassin remaining.

Assassin thought that for a second "… You could say that, yeah." She replied.

* * *

Suddenly my vision went black. I started to see visions again. I was in that burning city and I saw that 'Mash' again. But I also saw this Blue caster. Cu Chulainn, my mind told me. But I thought he was a Lancer? Why is he a Caster? I also saw this white haired woman and this man in a green coat. My mind said they were 'Olga Marie' and 'Leff Lynor'. Wait, didn't Brother and I meet them in Chaldea before the Rayshift? And why do I feel such… hatred to this 'Leff'? Then, I start seeing myself walking through this burning city with 'Olga Marie', 'mash', and that blue caster. We went to this cave and saw this black saber. This saber blasted 'Mash' with this black beam of Prana, and I… I ran in behind Mash and helped her defend, and we summoned this larger blue shield. With the help of that blue Caster and this green Archer, we were able to defeat this saber.

But then we saw that 'Leff'. He… he had this red ball behind him, with these spinning rings, and… Olga Marie floated up into it and she… died. Then the cave started to collapse. We were able to Rayshift back to Chaldea… I think? my vision went black after that.

All these visions… why are they so familiar?

Are these… _my_ memories?

No, they aren't. I don't remember this!

Are they someone else's?

Whose are they?

What… is going on?

* * *

~Writer's notes~

Slow on the draw as i may be, i'm going to be chronicling the prison tower event through the eyes of Fujiko, my version of Gudako. Ritsuka will be taking the back seat for most of this, though anything that happens in Chaldea will have him taking the helm. Fujiko and Ritsuka has now become tied by more than blood. how so, not even they know, but it is all related to the same, earth-changing event.


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil of Purgatory

"… Please, be careful. Ritsuka, my Christine. There is only one who will protect you in this twisted Chateau D'if." Phantom sang to Ritsuka, holding his legs. "And that one may not necessarily be good."

"Phantom, could you please tell me what the heck you think you're doing?!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Even if you do not remember the terrors, my Christine, I will still protect you…" Phantom continued.

Ritsuka groaned. "By my command seal I order you; get the heck off of me and exit my room." His hand lit up and Phantom did just that. "Now, just to wait 9 hours for that to replenish…" Ritsuka put his head in his hands.

"Chateau D'if?" Mash inquired.

"You know something about That, Mash?" Ritsuka replied, looking up.

"Yes. It was a prison tower that existed in France, in the Bay of Marseille. It was a fortress built by the 16th century. It was primarily used to hold political and Ideological offenders. But the prison was closed at the end of the 19th century, and now it's just a historical site. It became world-famous after Dumas wrote his Novel: The Count of Monte Cristo." Mash explained.

"Good to know. Hey doc, does CHALDEAS sense anything that fits that description?" Ritsuka asked. "Like a distortion or anything?"

"No, nothing. CHALDEAS isn't picking up anything and neither is SHEBA; At least, nothing in France at the moment."

"hmm… I see."

* * *

I suddenly find myself in a room full of rubble. In the front of the room, was this black orb, with rings floating around it. But then I realized. I'm back in Chaldea! That's the CHALDEAS that the director told us about. That the director… died in.

But then, I hear Avenger's voice. "Can you hear me, Master?" suddenly, my surroundings change from Chaldea to the cell.

"… I was just in Chaldea now." I blurt out.

"I guess you should properly recognize the reality." Avenger began to chuckle. "Listen. You're still in Chaldea right now. Of course you are; your body is still there. Have you not noticed? What's trapped here is your soul. I said that before, didn't I? I know it's hard to wrap your head around the concept. The flow of time and the concept of space differ between here and there." Avenger explained. "These seven days may only be a single day in Chaldea."

"Could… could it be seven years in Chaldea?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's very possible." He replied. I immediately felt an unhealthy feeling of discomfort. Avenger chuckled again. "Your expression just changed, Master. If you want to stop the separation of your soul and body, it's simple. You must pass through the remaining Six Halls of Judgement."

"So I have to start over now?" I ask. I mean, if we beat the first hall, why am I back in this cell?

"As I said, the concept of space is different here. We will always start here, but our destination will be different." Avenger explained. "Now, let's go. The Second Judgement awaits you." Avenger opens the cell door and gestures me out. "…Oh, that reminds me. Feel free to lie on that bed there if you want. Wait for a hand to reach out from somewhere to save you and long for a miracle. That's the simplest solution. The rest will be taken care of automatically."

I take a glance down at the bed. "...No thanks."

"Humph. Then let's go." Avenger grunted, gesturing again. I get up and follow him out of the cell. Not too far behind us, was Shiki.

"Sleep well?" She asked me, simply.

"Kind of, I guess…" I reply. All of these visions freak me out though.

"Someone… Someone…" called a feminine voice. "Oh… Is there no one there?" I took a quick glance at Shiki, who only shrugged.

"I heard a woman's voice!" I exclaimed.

"I think we all did." Shiki commented.

"…What's that look?" Avenger asked. "You look as if you want to help her. Is that your Sense of Justice?" Avenger began to laugh. "You don't seem very concerned for yourself! Or do you just not understand the situation? Very well, go help the voice, but… Stay on your guard; or you'll die."

"Don't worry; I've got this." We ran towards the voice.

"There they are." Avenger noted, as we closed in on the source. "Is that it?"

"… Help me…" the woman cried. "I woke up here… Alone in the darkness… Where… am I?" She asked. "It's so dark… I'm so scared…"

"Are you the Second lord?" I hastily ask. I had a feeling she may not be, but it wouldn't be good to act upon just that. I needed to check.

"What? I don't understand. I just found myself here… It's so dark and cold… Like a Scream was frozen and hanged in the air…" she continued. It was worth a try, though I suppose it was more of a good thing that she wasn't the second lord, huh? "Am I… Dead? Have I gone to hell?"

"Woman. Do you have a name?" Avenger asked, straight-forward.

"I… I… No. I don't know. I'm sorry." She answered. "I don't know why im here or where I am. And oh… My name! I can't remember my name." She then tried to think back. "Um… I was looking for something important… I think I was…"

Avenger scoffed. "Hmmph. A woman whose name and memories were stolen? Interesting. Call yourself Mercedes, then."

"…Mercedes…" She contemplated.

"It was the name of a woman dear to a man who was robbed of his name, and everything he had, at the Chateau D'if."

"A man who was robbed of everything?" I inquire.

Avenger grunted. "You'll learn someday. That is, if you pass through all the halls of judgement. Now, master. Fool who would save this tainted world. What will you do with Mercedes? I will leave it to your judgment. Leave her here, or put her in a cell."

"I-I don't want to be left alone…" 'Mercedes' spoke up. "It feels like something bad is staring at me…"

"Shut up. The choice isn't here to make." Avenger snapped back.

"…I'll take her with us." I reply.

"Fine. No matter who this woman is, it doesn't change what you must do." Avenger noted.

"You… you would save me, even though you don't know who I am?" 'Mercedes' asked.

"Of course. That's what heroes do, after all." I reply, remembering how father used to tell me about his dream to be a hero. I may be of royal mage blood, but who's to say I can't try that myself?

"… Thank you." She nodded. "May the blessings of God be upon you." Avenger could only scoff at that.

* * *

"Have you ever felt lust?" Avenger asked me, as we walked to the next hall. "That is my question for you in this second Hall of Judgement, Master. Have you ever longed to touch the body of another human being, with a properly developed personality? Have you ever driven reason and wisdom from your mind and given in to mad, bestial urges?"

" **OF COURSE I HAVE!** " exclaimed a masculine voice. Suddenly, a large muscular man jumped down from above. 'Fergus Mac Roich' as my mind told me. Though my mind was also telling me 'Fergus train'. "Great Spin of Heaven and Earth! That's the way of the world! Of course, I do it all the time! How can you be a warrior or a hero without bestial Lust? If you say what I do is a sin, very well!" Fergus then burst out in laughter. "Then I stand here as the greatest of sinners! I am the leader of the red branch Knights, and former king of Ulster! **AND I MOSTLY LOVE WOMEN**!" he roared to the heavens.

"… Mostly?" Shiki questioned.

"Look into his heart. Do not avert your eyes." Avenger noted. "It is something all humans have, and none can escape it. That which seeks others, which shakes, which leads to sordid tears. The sin of Lust."

"Who are you calling sordid!? I eat when I want to eat, and bed someone when I want to bed them!" Fergus replied. "That is the true way of mankind! That is the greatest pleasure in life!" Fergus burst out in laughter. "And of course, now is one of those times! You there, Woman!" He exclaimed, pointing at Mercedes. "I can tell! You're one who's worthy of respect, and difficulty in bed! I find you quite attractive! Especially with those protruding breasts!"

"M-Me?!" Mercedes stuttered.

"Hell, all of you are fine women for a night! I was worried I'd have to drink and sleep alone here in this moldy prison, but with all these women, my night's looking up already! I WANT ALL OF YOU!" He exclaimed. "And you, new servant! You're, you know. Whatever. I don't need you. You're in the way. I'll kill you. My sword lies in both Heaven and earth, and my power spins in the heavens! Great Spin of Heaven and Earth!"

"He-He's gone crazy!" I exclaim, blushing at it all.

"Oh, I see. You're un aware of the Vision of Tnugdalus." Avenger commented.

"The 'what of who' now?" I asked.

"What did you think that was? It's not Fergus, Warrior of the Ulsters. It was what was seen by the medieval Knight Tnugdalus, who fell into another and came to know fear. In the Fourth torture chamber of purgatory, lies a guard lifting up the jaw of a beast like a burning hill; it is the devil of Purgatory!"

"The legend of purgatory from medieval Europe, and the suffering of the soul… for some reason, I know them…" Mercedes noted. "Once the Almighty captured those pious heroes who offered their worship to a foreign god!"

"Of course, that's likely an interpretation brought by the passage of time, but this is the chateau D'if; the Prison of Despair!" Avenger replied. "If it's a place that has once proven that god shall not save everyone, then it's only natural the unworthy would gather here!"

"GIVE ME THE WOMEN!" Fergus exclaimed to the skies.

"Come to me my servants! Let us show this wanton demon the what for!" I held up my command seals and the gold mist appeared again. But this time, different came out from it. A shining Saber. A golden Archer. A crimson rider. Lancelot. Gilgamesh. Francis Drake. Hercules also popped out of the mist, but why did the others change when Berserker didn't?

The archer scoffed at Fergus. "If such a mongrel is willing to even hit upon but a child, he is only worthy of my divine wrath."

"Lead the way, master." Rider noted. "The sooner I get to pummel this asshole the better!"

"…Fair enough! Shiki! Avenger! Everyone! Let's go!" I exclaim.

We busted our way through the enemies with relative ease, thanks to Archer and Berserker, with Archer getting the final blow on Fergus using Enuma Elish. Fergus faded into gold mist like Phantom did.

"Well done, Fujiko. You have cleared the second hall of Judgement." Avenger exclaimed. "The devil of Purgatory was defeated and has met his end. We can now proceed with the next room."

"Uh…What do I do now?" Mercedes asked. But before I could respond, I felt a jolt and my vision went dark again.

* * *

I saw visions of the grassland this time. France, my mind said. We came across this woman in blue. She looked like Saber, but my mind told me it was Jeanne D'arc instead. We also came across another Jeanne, in black. There were many dragons too, but with the help of Shiki and this other black assassin, we made quick work of them. Suddenly, I found myself in the halls of Chaldea again, and I saw someone run past me. It was… Ritsuka?

Where is brother in all of this?

Why is he in Chaldea, while i'm stuck in this... prison?

Are these visions… these memories his?

Why am I getting them then?

I don't understand…


	5. Chapter 5: Monster of Ry'leh

My eyes flutter open to 'Mercedes', standing over me. "How are you feeling?" I try to get up, but she stops me. "Oh, please keep laying down. There's no needs for you to force yourself out of bed."

"Mercedes, as much as I would love to stay in bed, I need to get out of this prison with my life thank you." I reply.

"oh, well, it's just that you seemed to be having a bad dream so I spoke to you. I apologize for scaring you." She replied, timidly.

"... well, I did see Chaldea..." I note to myself.

"That is where you belong, right?" She asked.

"I suppose so, yeah..." It kind of feels that way, thanks to these visions and how I keep finding myself back there.

"Chaldea..." She fought about it, fumbling around her fingers. "... I've never heard that name. But it's important to you, isn't it?

"... I guess so." I reply.

"you don't need to say more; when you said the name, I could see the nobility in your eyes. I'm... jealous. I'm sure you know what you need to do in life. But I... I don't even know who I am..." Nobility? I mean, I guess I somewhat feel that. A chance to be a master like mother and father... it intrigued Ritsuka and I. As Mercedes began to trail off though, Avenger came in the cell.

"How does it feel to have a woman care over you? It's not a bad thing, is it?" Avenger chuckled.

"it's almost... motherly, honestly." I reply.

"y'know, you're probably the first to turn a woman in to a maid here at Chateau D'if, Master." Avenger teased.

"She's not a maid!" I snap back.

"Right... I do notice that you like to sleep, though. You've been out for an entire day." He noted.

"Well good morning then. A woman needs her beauty sleep after all." I reply, tightening my ponytails.

"you do know there is no morning or night here, right? It is completely isolated from the outside world, so it's meaningless." Avenger chided.

"you're no fun." I replied, stretching.

"Now then, my temporary master. I have a question for your addled head. Have you ever been slothful?" Avenger Asked. "Have you ever known what you must do, but instead of exerting effort, given in to the temptation of rest? Have you ever acted, not as a gear in the machine of society, but as one who seeks only their own pleasure?" I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off. "Oh, there's no need to answer that's what you're doing right now."

"Gee, thanks." I snap back.

"... that's going too far, Avenger." Mercedes noted. "Fujiko is just too exhausted to get up..."

"Oh, I'm sure. The connection between Soul and body is becoming unstable. The longer I hold you here, the less time you may have to live." Avenger chuckled. "Do as you please. you can sleep here, or you can face the third judgement. Whatever it is you much choose."

"ok, I'll get up..." fujiko nodded, standing up.

"Fujiko!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Haha, Yes. That's perfect! As long as your soul continues, I shall witness its end!" Avenger notes.

* * *

"I am not going to slow my pace down. If you don't wish to be left behind, try your best to keep up." Avenger scoffed. "Focus on your magic circuits. you are human. You can only gain power through reason. Weave the magical energy from your body at Chaldea like you've don't so far, to fuel your spells. Fight. Kill. Just as you have done on the way here.

"... was it really ok to leave Mercedes?" I ask.

"let her wait in the cell. The hall of judgement that awaits is yours alone. To be precise, this is your chateau d'if." He noted. "Your trapped soul forces fragment of the souls you've formed relationships with to come here, across space and time."

"you mean..." I begin but he cuts me off.

" yes, you've made a relationship with that girl; or perhaps, not yet. Don't think too much about it. Just keep killing the enemies you see." Avenger noted.

"... I would hope you'd understand by now... but the third judgement will pit you against the avatar of sloth."

* * *

"OH LORD! Was it you who has brought me to this stage? very well then! I shall preform, be it tragedy or comedy! But be warned. All of my performances shall be blasphemous! Shining one, tremble before my blasphemy! Holy one, let my mockery bring you down to earth!" The caster in a dark robe with pratically googly eyes and red highlights spoke to the heavens. Gilles de Rais, my mind said, though i'd figure him a bit more... Knightly. "Oh! ooh! Blessings be upon this place! My heart is pounding like never before! I shall offer up to god the ultimate COOL! Yes, perhaps the soul of a hope-filled hero!

"Yep he's... He's defiantly slothful alright." I sarcastically noted.

Avenger laughed. "What? That is the greatest sloth imaginable! He has forgotten his purity as a knight, and even what it was his Saint stood for! He let his soul rot, and fall! His is the lowest state of humanity! He is the manifestation of the worst that humanity can become!"

" **YOUR WORDS HONOR ME!** Yes! Yes! And so my comedy shall make mockery of the Lord! You, dark laughing man who doubts in the Lord, to hell you shall go! along with that holy light!" Caster points at us. " A soul filled with hope, refusing to give up hope that they will someday return, even in an eternal prison! How wonderful!" his face contorted in anger. "No, no. It's never going to happen. no matter how much hope you have, you will end here. Did you know? the soul can feel pain. If i break the fingers of your soul, sever its limbs, slice open its belly, stir its intestines and rip out its eyes- You will fall into despair immediately! Faster than a shooting star in the night sky!" He began to cackle. For being Gilles de Rais, he sure dont act it, he's crazy!... and morbid as hell but still. "Nobel soul who would save the world! I shall send you to the pits of hell!"

"Nah, i think i'll give that invite to you." I say, showing my command seals as they glow. "it'd suit you better."

and the servants flowed in. A lancer with a mic; Elizabeth Bathory. A overcompensating rider; Francis Drake. A golden Archer; Gilgamesh. a silver saber; Lancelot. A hulking berserker; Hercules.

* * *

We worked our way through his Golems and beat his daemons rather quick, ending caster himself in similar fashion. Caster faded with nary a word. "I suppose that's curtains for that show." and just as I say that my vision goes black. Suddenly though, I heard a voice. It was... mother?

"We are... the bone of our swords."

Then I heard Father's.

* * *

"Steel is our bodies.

Fire is our blood."

Archer recites without realizing.

"Not known to Time

Nor known to Space."

Ritsuka added, half asleep.

"What the..." Roman asked, looking up.

"Archer's Nobel Phantasm?" Mash added.

* * *

Then I heard my own voice, without me even speaking.

"We have withstood much pain to create many bonds."

Then aunty Sakura's.

"And yet, these hands will never hold anything."

Then Aunty Illya's.

"So, As we pray..."

And then all of us together.

"True Unlimited Blade Works."

* * *

The Medical room was wrapped in flame. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw they were in EMIYA's Nobel Phantasm; the Unlimited Blade Works, but something was wrong. The gears that once lined the orange sky, now lined the ground, with the sky being a clear blue. the ground itself actually folded upon it self in some places, like a piece of paper. It was if the marble was collapsing, in a way.

Standing in front of everyone was archer, but his figured flickered with Father's. When I looked at him, I saw both archer and Father. Mother was there too; as was aunty Sakura and Aunty Illya, but mother's outfit flickered from her red dress and this scantly looking golden clothing. Aunty Sakura's outfit flickered from her old school uniform and this beautiful purple dress. And Aunty Illya flickered from her usual outfit and this pink dress with some kind of baton that oddly reminded me of Cardcaptor Sakura.

I looked beside me, and there stood Ritsuka, but his head was down and his eyes closed. "Ritsuka! Ritsuka, can you hear me?" I shook him but with no response.

"Don't expect an answer." Father said, catching our attention. "He's in a sort of coma, from his magic circuits working too hard."

"What do you mean, his circuits working too hard. Does it have to do with the Rayshifts?" Dr Roman asked. "And where are we anyways?!"

"You must be doctor Romani. Welcome to the True Unlimited Blade Works; the shared Reality marble of our family, however broken it may be from the explosion. And no, it's more than the Rayshifts." Mother replied. "Ever since the explosion and destruction of time, Fujiko have inherited the Tohsaka magic crest, though it has only awakened now."

"Did i? How?" I ask. If I remember correctly, the crest has to be taken out of the current host before being inherited to another.

"The explosion combined with us entering the Kaleidoscope might of splintered it, in a way, and made it go to you forcibly. Much like your Ryougi Shiki, we are technically dead, but not, thanks to the kaleidoscope." Mother explained... not that it helped much.

"Due to it splintering, there are some things we might not know about. Maybe Ritsuka got some of it. Maybe some of my projection magics went in." Father interjected. "Ritsuka's condition certainly is hinting at something affecting him though."

"what... what is happening to me though? Why am I in this 'château D'if', when Ritsuka is in Chaldea?" I ask, being straight up about it. "And what's going on with you?"

"something is trying to keep us alive by making us servants; pseudo or other wise." Father noted. "As for what, it could be a grail of some kind, it could be the counter force itself."

"on the other hand, for one reason or another, you have been targeted by the count of Monte Christo, to defeat his 7 trials." Aunty Sakura explained. "Perhaps, In some way, this is affecting Ritsuka too, thanks to the splintering."

"if that is the case, then yours and Ritsuka's fate have intertwined." Father added. "That might also why you are getting Ritsuka's memories."

"our... fate?" I question.

"indeed! As such, if even one of you die, so will the other one." Aunty Illya warned. "I would recommend you two be careful from now on; just in case."

"I... I will help with that." Mash exclaims, walking up to Ritsuka and I. "If I am to protect her too, then so be it."

"but... where am I really at Chaldea?" I inquire.

"Our time is slim, Fuji-chan. Your father can only project True Unlimited Blade Works for so long." Mother noted. "Just know that you are still at Chaldea; however; Shielder, Doctor Romani, note that nothing will come of Finding Fuji-chan right now; not until she breaks free from the prison."

"Fight strong, be careful. Use our family servants to win." Aunty Illya added, showing off her command seals, as everyone else did the same. And as mine and Ritsuka's lit up as well, the Field was covered in a white light.

"Ritsuka, Fujiko, take care, be careful and remember." Mother concluded. "When we meet again, we won't exactly be as you expect."

The white faded back to the black I was used to seeing now. Finally, it all starts to make sense.


	6. Chapter 6: Avatar of Pride

I made it through Avenger's remaining trials, slowly getting Ritsuka's Memories of the 'rayshifts' as that doctor put it. i learned of his time in Rome, on the seas and his time in London. When i came to after the sixth judgement, Avenger was no where to be seen, and neither was Mercedes. i only saw Shiki. "Where's Avenger or Mercedes?"

"I don't know but something's up here." Shiki replied. "Let's head to the hall. If I'm right, this should be the end of it all."

"Ah, so you came!" Avenger noted. "Welcome to the hall of Pride." standing in front of us was Ritsuka, but in front of him was... Mercedes; dead. Ritsuka had the Azoth dagger in his hand, and it was dripping of blood.

"Ritsuka!" I cry out.

"No, thats not him." Shiki explained, her eyes activating. "it's an illusion of him; a fake him, just like Fergus and Gilles." Ritsuka slowly turned to us, as we saw more of him. he was wearing mother's necklace. his eyes were red and his command seal were glowing.

"For this trial, you shall fight your brother at his maximum potential." Avenger explained. "He is your avatar of Pride!"

"Saint Graph..." Ritsuka manages to say. "Execute!" servants appeared behind him. a red rider; Alexander. a green archer; Robin Hood. a white saber; Altera. A black and yellow Berserker. Lu Bu Feng Xian. a Black assassin; Hassan of the Cursed Arm. A smug Lancer; Hektor.

"Avenger! were you organizing this the whole time?!" Shiki asked. "is this what you've really been building up to?"

"If you really intend to get out of here i would suggest you not to hold back." Avenger noted.

"Alright fine. Come, servants!" I beckoned. but the servants that came weren't what i expected. instead, father appeared with orange hair and a white coat. Sengo Muramasa, a voice in the back of my mind said. Mother appeared, even more scantly clad than father, though my mind said Ishtar. Aunty Sakura appeared in a beautiful blue dress with a trident, my mind saying Parvati. Aunty Illya appeared in that cardcaptor outfit. Mother's words began to echo in my head.

"When we meet again, we wont exactly be as you expect."

Is this what she meant? it didn't matter.

* * *

Shiki beat Alexander and Lu Bu; Parvati beat Robin; Ishtar beat Altera; Aunty Illya beat Hassan, and Muramasa beat Hektor. all that left was Ritsuka. "I've got this." i exclaim, stepping out in front of everyone. "it is just you and me, Ritsuka. give me your best shot."

Ritsuka grunted and the Azoth dagger disappeared. He must be using father's projection magic. "Time Alter; Double Accel." he said, as the Kuji Kanesada appeared in his hands before running at me at inhuman speeds. how is he using Kiritsugu's Time alter though?

"I am the bone of my sword... Lord Chaldeas!" I say without thinking, as a large blue shield appeared before me, blocking Ritsuka's charge. It looks like that shielder's Nobel Phantasm. Wait a second, it is Shielder's Nobel Phantasm! I can use father's projection magic!

Let's not get too giddy though. It seemed to strike a nerve with Ritsuka. He's somewhat angrier. Now that I can use father's, let's use some of mother's. I crouch down, ready to pounce. "Tohsaka no..." i jump up quickly, putting my foot on the part of the shield perpendicular to Ritsuka's chest. "Maryokuhōshutsu Hanten!" I flip off of the shield, pushing off of the shield using a medium sized mana burst, sending Ritsuka to the wall. The Tohsaka Mana Burst Flip!

The shield fades as Ritsuka gets up, as does his Kuji Kanesada. "Trace on." He exclaims, as 3 black keys appear in each hand. He then tosses them at me. Summoning my own black keys, I block them with ease. It's clear he can only use time alter for quick bursts like that charge of his. It can only last 5 seconds no doubt about that.

I stick my hand out in front of me. "Gandr!" I shoot two bullets from my hand before mana bursting forward, flying alongside them. As they hit Ritsuka, I stomp my feet down in front of him, and I uppercut him with a small Mana Burst to push us both into the air, before flipping off of him again. I land elegantly as always and square back up into battle pose.

This time as he gets up, he summons multiple cards. "I am the bone of my Sword..." he tosses the cards upwards. "So, as I pray..." the cards start to multiply. "UNLIMITED CE WORKS!" All Of The cards fly at me at high speeds.

"I am the bone of my sword... Lord Chaldeas!" I summon the shield again. They may be paper cuts but I'm not taking 30 of them, no sir. Hmm... but what if I do the same? If I use father's projection magic to recreate mother's jewels, and then use father's altercation magic to make them Saint Quartz... yeah, that could work... but what to call it... oh, I know!

"I am the bone of my sword..."I summon multiple Tohsakan jewels between my fingers and toss them under Ritsuka. "So, as I pray..." the jewels begin to morph into Saint Quartz. "UNLIMTED DELIGHT WORKS!" The Saint Quartz fly upwards, leaving trails of light, looking a bit like a rave party surrounding Ritsuka. This knocks Ritsuka backwards. This time he doesn't get up, and just fades into yellow lights, similar to how a servant would.

"Ha ha! You did it!" Avenger clapped. "You defeated my trials. It is over, Fujiko. You may now leave. The door lies ahead." Avenger pointed.

"Sure. Whatever gets me out of this hellhole. Shiki, shall we?" I look back at Shiki, who was surrounded by yellow lights as all of the other servants disappeared.

"... Alright." Shiki nodded, and we walked through the door.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Father, with white hair and red clothing. That 'Archer' version of him. "Good, you're awake now." Archer nods. "Doctor Romani, open the pod."

"Right!" Said a voice; assumingely Doctor Romani's. The pod's doors open and I fall forwards onto Archer, trying to get my balance. "Take it easy now... you've only been moving your mind. You haven't actually moved your body in months now." Romani reassured.

I look up to not only see Doctor Romani, but also coming around the corner was that Shielder, some Caster (my mind said Da Vinci, weirdly enough) and Ritsuka.

"that's her, right senpai?" The Shielder asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Ritsuka replied- wait, senpai?! How did I not get this from his memories?!

"You... A Senpai!?" I question, barely out of breath. "How did you earn... that?"

Ritsuka chuckled. "It's a long story you should already know. Welcome to Chaldea proper, Fujiko."

"... Yeah, thanks."


	7. Interlude: Altered Blade

The 2005 Fuyuki Holy Grail War was different from the one you may know. Much different. For one, it was the first after the grail's installation in 1800. 200 years ago, Angra Mainyu was summoned in a similar way as any servant, to destroy Japan. To make sure he wouldn't, the three major mage families of Japan; Makiri, Einzbern, and Tohsaka sealed Angra Mainyu beneath Fuyuki, using a fragment of the Holy Grail Of Arthurian Legend and the help of the counterforce.

it was untouched since then until a man named Kirei Kotomine happened upon it. He fashioned himself as 'overseer' and activated the holy grail. It gave 7 random Mages command seals as well as giving Kirei backup seals, to back the overseer idea. I am Shiro Yukigawa Emiya. call me Shiro Emiya for short.

I stumbled into this 'war' on accident; this red sign appeared on my hand and I found my self chased by this Blue man with a lance. Somehow though, through my 'command seals', I suppose, I summoned a servant. The Saber, Artoria Pendragon.

I eventually made a would be alliance with Rin Tohsaka; an acquaintance of mine, as well as the master of the Archer Servant, due to her taking pity on me for being a low-level mage; and she wasn't wrong. My magic only goes back to my grandmother and all my father taught me was projection magic anyways.

I mainly knew Rin through her sister Sakura, who I was a bit closer with, at the time. But, of course we weren't the only masters. There was Shinji Matou, the master of the Rider Medusa and Sakura's foster brother (I never knew all of the details on how); the master of the Berserker Hercules, Illya Von Einzbern, whose father was equally dangerous as their servant; Souichiro Kuzuki; master of the assassin Hassan of the Cursed Arm, and teacher at my school at the time; and lastly the master of the Caster Solomon of Israel: Marisbilly Animusphere.

Her servant was likely the strongest of all casters; or even of all servants, with the ability to command demons. Despite this, he seemed to know the truth of what was going on. "There's is no need for us to fight. Join me and help me destroy this fake grail. Only then, would we be free of fighting." While Rin and I were unsure, Archer decided to join him and convinced us to. But there were others who did rebel.

the masters of Rider, Berseker and Assassin all rebelled, and they were all defeated by Caster's demons. However, Caster did spare the masters though. "I only need to kill the servants. Killing the masters too is wasteful of potential, especially at such young ages." Even Kotomine's own servant; the Archer Gilgamesh, whom he had summoned as a backup, stood no chance to Caster.

the death of these four servants did materialize this fake grail however. Caster was going to destroy it using his demons but as soon as he turned around to face it, Archer activated his own Nobel Phantasm, the Unlimited Blade Works In an attempt to kill Caster. Turns out he was an agent of the counterforce, summoned to stop Solomon because if he destroys the grail, all of the world's evil would be released and destroy all of humanity. But even with all of his blades, Archer still stood no chance. Once his archer's Reality marble disappeared, caster decided he would use his own Reality marble to destroy the grail.

He reasoned that destroying it in his reality marble would protect the outside world from the evils. But he wasn't completely right. When he deactivated his Nobel Phantasm, it turned out that all of the worlds evil had entered Caster and it quickly exploded around us. Rin and I miraculously survived, as did Illya, and Sakura, and everyone else, but the surrounding part of Fuyuki was now nothing but flames and rubble. We were dug out of the rubble by Kiritsugu Emiya and The einzbern maids. We had wondered if this was their wish, but Animuspere dispelled this.

His wish was to have the money start this organization to save the world from disasters like this one. Casters with was just to reincarnate. And sure enough, in the rubble, there was a man with similar hair to Solomon. He had no memories but Animuspere was sure it was Caster.

It was hard, but after a year or two, we were able to rebuild that part of Fuyuki, or at least, what we could. Afterwards, since I had lost my family in the grail's destruction, I was offered a home with the Einzberns. I was hesitant but any way i looked at it, I did owe Kiritsugu Emiya something. He was the one that found all of us. I accepted the offer and I lived with them until Tohsaka and I went to the Clock Tower. But what we didn't know, was that all the destruction that one day was only a vision of what was to come.

(Fujiko POV)

My eyes fluttered open to the room I was used to now. I've been seeing this kind of nightmare for a while now... Was that a nightmare? Or is it a dream? No, wait... after a while, masters get some of their servants memories, right? Were those... were those Arch- Er, I mean, Father's?

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called out. It was father's, right on cue; materializing in the chair beside my bed. "... Did you have a nightmare? You were shaking a little."

"oh! Well... I've been getting dreams of your memories." I answer hesitantly.

"My-... So i really have become a servant." He comments. "Were they mine or were they Archer's?"

"They were yours." I answer immediately. "... did you ever know what became of that Caster?"

"... No. I do know that the organization Marisbilly created was **Chaldea**. likely whatever happened to Caster was likely directed by Marisbilly. Caster had no memories after reincarnating anyways." Father shook his head. Marisbilly made Chaldea? Wait, didn't that Anne Marie say her last name was Animuspere? "I wouldn't worry about it though. Even if that caster does work here at Chaldea, he could of died in the explosion like a lot of the other crew." Father noted. "Now I would suggest you get up soon. Even if you are outside the realm of time, breakfast is still important."

"You go on ahead; I'll get there." I nodded, stretching. That caster though... isn't he the same as that 'Grand Caster' Ritsuka saw in London? Actually... when that caster reincarnated... it looked like Doctor Romani... could it be?


	8. Chapter 7: Up On the Sky, The Wind Sings

Making my way down the hallways, I decide to visit the Casters's room, just hang out and check on gran- er I mean, miss Einzbern. She's technically not my grandmother; she's from a universe where she never met Kiritsugu Emiya and as such, never had Aunty Illya either. Talk about a different world...

"Oh, it's you, Fujiko!"

I walk in to see an expected sight. Shakespeare writing something, Nursury Rhyme reading her book, Andersen on his iPad (Medea wasn't here but I assume she's in her workshop at the moment), and Lord El-melloi II and Ms. Einzbern talking to... "Saber? Alex? what are you two doing here?" Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Artoria and Alexander were in here with the casters.

"Iskandar went to drink with Adult-Gil so I came here to Sensei." Alex explained.

"ah, ok. Where's Kogil then?" I ask, sitting down with them. I talk, of course, about the child form of Gilgamesh, whom we had summoned not too long before we went to the America singularity.

Saber sighed. "Likely skirt-chasing my younger self, knowing him. How naive was I back then... Anyways, I came here to talk to Irisviel for a bit. It has... been a while since we had seen each other."

"oh! Speaking of which, ms. Einzbern-" I began.

"Iri is fine, Fujiko; no need to be formal." She hand waved.

"Thank you... but how are you, now that the Singularity has closed?" I ask. We did kinda extract her right from the singularity and have her come back with us.

"... hard to say... it feels like there's a another mind in my head." She replied.

"Another mind? What do you mean by that?" Surprisingly, it was Alex that beat me to the punch.

"Are you alright, Irisviel?" Saber asked. So even Saber was unaware.

"I'm fine; I'm fine!" Iri reassured. "It's alright Saber... I think you will be able to explain this one, right Waver?" She turned to Lord El-melloi II.

"...why me?" He asked.

"you... probably understand it more than I do." Iri commented, smiling.

Lord El-melloi II sighed. "... Alright. Alex; ms. Tohsaka, Listen up. Irisviel is from my universe, if you couldn't tell, as she came from that singularity based off an offshoot of my universe. And while her memories did go back to how they should; with Kiritsugu Emiya being saber's master, when the singularity closed, she seemed to merge with your Irisviel."

"... Like how father merged with Archer, you mean?" I noted.

"... Essentially, yes. She has the memories of both my Irisviel and your Irisviel." Lord El-melloi II nodded. "Good eye there, ms. Tohsaka. Just like your mother." I gave him a wink on that one. Each one of those compliments take me one step closer to becoming worthy of being Heiress of her legacy.

"It's so hard to put it into words..." Iri noted. "On one hand, I remember dying to become the grail, but on the other, I remember helping Kiritsugu save Shiro from that fire. It's all so surreal."

Saber chuckled. "I can only imagine how it could feel. Even across all of my summonings in different timelines, I can only remember them linearly, one for each."

"even my first summoning is really hazy for me." Alex jumped in. "I only really remember what Aristotle had taught me. Anything past my adolescence is a blur. I don't even know my own rival; that huge Berserker. I just remember my friends Hephestion and Cassander being my 'rivals'." Alex looked down after that, as if he was embarrassed that he didn't remember more.

"Oh, it's ok, Alex!" Iri reassured, grabbing his attention. "You may not remember them, sure, but you know there are those memories. You know they will come. Doesn't that give something to look forward to?"

"... I suppose so." Alex blushed. "Thank you ma'am. Perhaps I should ask Iskandar more about this 'Darius' later..."

Suddenly the summon Camera turned on. We have a camera installed in the summon room so that the other servants could see what or who was being summoned; though it's only on when we get a new servant. "Saint Graph, execute!" We hear Ritsuka exclaim. The orbs swirled around the room and became gold. And in a flash of light, there was this red and black assassin. I recognized it instantly.

"It's that Counter Force Assassin! From the singularity!" I gasp.

"So it seems." Andersen commented, glancing at the screen.

"Ah! I had just finished writing down his attack at the Einzbern Castle!" Shakespeare jumped in. "What an exquisite character to summon!"

"but that brings the question to mind; just who is this assassin?" Saber commented.

"More dirty work… Fine. That's how it always is." the assassin noted, before the screen camera turned Off again.

"...wait... could it be?..." Iri muttered to herself.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked.

"did you figure it out?" I ask.

"... this is a long shot, since we can't see his face... but what if it's Kiritsugu?" Iri suggested. Everyone was taken back.

"really?!" Lord El-melloi II asked.

"kiritsugu!? Irisviel, are you really sure?" Saber exclaim.

"what makes you think so?" I ask. I don't really remember much of Grampy Kiritsugu besides what father used to tell me.

"His voice... I've heard that man enough times between two timelines to be able to recognize that voice." Iri nodded. "It's him, I just know it."

"... I suppose it does sound a little bit like him, but we can't judge upon just that."Lord El-melloi II noted.

"as much as it saddens me to say, Lord El-melloi II is correct." Saber nodded. "We can't judge the identity upon just the voice. Besides, If I remember anything about Kiritsugu, I doubt he'd wear an outfit like that."

"True... he always was more of a guy for suits than... that." Iri thought out loud for a second, before sighing and standing up. "Well, i suppose there only one way to find out."

"hm?" I look up.

"we'll have to face the man ourselves." She exclaimed. "If he was only just summoned, Ritsuka couldn't of gone far with him. Fujiko, Saber, shall we go see our new assassin?"

"...I suppose, let's go."

* * *

we looked around Chaldea but still found no sight of them.

"Couldn't of gone far, you said?" I comment.

"... I was sure we'd be able to find him..." Iri noted.

"Master Ritsuka and That assassin went hunting for Materials for the Riders with Shiki." A voice called out. Scaring all of us. "Things like secret gems and all that."

"Green Archer!" Saber exclaimed, as Robin Hood took off his... well, hood.

"I told you not to scare me like that, Robin!" I yell at him.

"... but we just summoned him! Why is Ritsuka using him already? Wouldn't he need some experience first?" Iri pointed out.

"Good catch, Einzbern. Luckily for Ritsuka, we had some exp cards left over from that debacle with Da Vinci and the last singularity shop to fully ascend him and get him comparable to Shiki." Robin explained. "Shouldn't be too long though, considering how long it took him to do it with Shiki and Hassan..."

Sure enough, around the corner, came Ritsuka, Shiki and the counter force assassin. He did have his hood down though. His hair was ruffled and white. His eyes looked as if he had seen... perhaps too much.

Iri gasped. "It's really you! Kiritsugu!" She ran towards him. But in that moment, he just walked past her, muttering something. I didn't hear it very well, but I think he said:

"I don't deserve you."

Kiritsugu kept walking, without turning around. Saber, on the other hand, put her hand on Iri's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will come around eventually. Perhaps... he's not to face you yet."

"...yes, you're right." Iri nodded, tears forming in her eyes. " if you say so, then I'll believe you."


	9. Chapter 8: Last Stardust

"So wait, you mean to tell me YOU'RE Rin's DAUGHTER?" Asked Chloe Von Einzbern.

"Quite. and as you'll find out, i'm not the only one." I nodded.

"Fujiko!" Ritsuka came up to us.

"Senpai!" Mash called out, as he ran up to us.

"I'm glad you all made it out of there well." He said, hugging Mash. Breaking away from it he noticed the tanned devilish Faker that just so happened to come back with us. "And you are..."

"Chloe Von Einzbern! And who are you, Handsome?" The devil spoke, getting a glare from both me and Mash.

"m- me? I'm Ritsuka Emiya. Fir-First master of Chaldea." he said.

"E- Emiya?! as in-" Chloe begins to say but then Lord El-Melloi II cut in.

"Yes, as in Shirou Emiya. And yes, he's Fujiko's brother." Lord El-Melloi II said, walking in.

"Huh? wait, arent you Rin's tutor?" Chloe asked, looking at Lord El-Melloi II.

"For a time, yes. Now, Fujiko. Ritsuka. are you two aware of Chloe's full story?" Lord El-melloi II asked.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Ritsuka asked.

"She is a second personality from the Illya you met in the singularity, given form thanks to her becoming a demi servant with a version of EMIYA." Lord El-melloi II asserted.

I was going to ask him how he knew but Chloe replied before I could. "...Yes, i am. You could call me the Original Illya, out of the two of us."

"Wait, is it like Shiki and her Saber self?" Ritsuka asked.

"Indeed." Lord El-melloi II nodded. "Good thinking. However this brings an implication for our Illya. Fujiko, When you saw Illya in the True Unlimited Blade Works, did she flicker into Chloe too or just into the one you saw in the Singularity?"

"No, why?" I ask.

"If our Illyasveil didnt merge with Chloe, that can only mean one thing." Lord El-melloi II noted.

Ritsuka summoned a craft essence card with Aunty Illya on it. Verdent Song of destruction, I think it's called."Aunty Illya merged with a different servant and has yet to be summoned." Ritsuka finished. He tossed the card up, and Chloe caught it.

"This- This is Illya! How did you-?" Chloe tries to ask.

"Projection magic. Surely you must know at least a little of it, if you're a Demi-servant of father's. Chloe, was it? Lets go Summon us a magical girl." Ritsuka noted, leaving to the Summoning room, as Mash and Chloe followed. he seemed abit to excited about that last part.

"Y'know Lord El-Melloi II, you've taken Leo's place pretty well, I'd say." I note.

"I'm sure you're aware that a mage could never compare to Da Vinci, but i'll accept the compliment." He replied.

And then the summon room video feed came on. "Alright, Robin. what do we have for Quartz curently?"

"probably arround 120, Master." the green archer replied. "Is now the time you've been saving up for?"

"You could say that. Just dump them in the circle." Ritsuka nodded.

"Easy enough!" Robin dumped the bag he 'borrowed' Santa Alter, and dumped all the Saint quartz in the middle.

"Alright, now stand back Archers." Ritsuka cracked his neck and readied his command seal infront of him. "FATE System: Activate! Saint Graph: Execute!" his command seals glowed and gold orbs swirled arround the room. and in a gold flash, A young girl in a school outfit appeared. And so she was summoned.

* * *

Archer stood up, quickly.

"Something the matter, Faker? Adult Gilgamesh commented, but Archer ignored it and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Illyasveil!"Irisveil gasped, standing up.

"it... can't be..." Saber noted.

"We gotta go." Irisveil rushed out of the room.

"Wait!" Saber tried, running after her.

* * *

"...Hmph." Kiritsugu grunted, before dissapearing.

"What was that about?" Shiki asked.

"Keh, Fatherly love, no doubt." Cursed Hassan chuckled.

"Fatherly... Love?" Serenity questioned.

* * *

Hercules got up, his face determined. He rushed through the hallways to the summoning room, quickly catching up with Irisveil.

"Berserker, a lift please!" Irisviel asked, and berserker nodded picking her up and putting her on his shoulder.

"Wait, Irisveil!" Saber exclaimed, as the two ran off, Archer only just catching up to Saber. Saber turned to see me and Lord El-Melloi II. "Master Fujiko! could it really be her?"

"Well, It might be." I replied walking up to them.

"Then we don't have time to wait. Let's go." Archer nodded, leading the charge.

* * *

"Erm, I'm called Illya. I'm a 5th elementary school grader. For now... I'm trying out being a magical girl, yes. Uhm, I'm not sure if someone like me will be useful…But I'll do my very-" illya was cut of by the hulking berserker and the motherly Caster bursting into the room, blasting Ritsuka, Chloe and Robin aside.

"Ritsuka!" Robin cried out as Ritsuka hit the other wall.

"I'm... fine!" Ritsuka exclaimed, raising his thumb.

"Oh, Illya! Come here!"Irisveil jumped off of berserker and hugged Illya.

"m-Mama?!" Illya gasped as the inherited memories flowed in. as they flowed into Illya they also flowed into Chloe and as they did, chloe joined in the hug, getting a wierd look from Iri in the process.

"Er... Who are you?" she asked, as Lord El-Melloi II, Saber, Archer and I walked in.

"She is Chloe, a split personality from an Illya from alternate universe." Lord El-melloi II explained.

"An alternate Universe?" Saber asked.

"Yes, one where Illya was planned to be used for the Fourth Holy Grail War you and Kiritsugu had been discussing completely abandoning the ritual and the Einzbern family. and you decided to seal her magical abilities and her memories up until she was 8 months old." Lord El-Melloi II explained. "But when they did, Chloe was born inside illya's mind; a second personality, with all of the memories and abilities that were locked up. Chloe later became a Demi-servant of EMIYA and was given physical form."

"And that's the story?" said Kiritsugu, walking out of the shadows scaring everyone.

"E- Essentially, yes." Chloe answered. "Wait, aren't you-" Kiritsugu took off his hood.

"Two Illya's... This will be a handful." He commented.

"Papa!" Chloe and Illya both exclaimed, running up to hug Kiritsugu.

"So Kiritsugu... Do you think you deserve me yet?" Iri asked, standing up.

"... A better question is can you really forgive me for what i did?" Kiritsugu asked.

"... As long as you never do it again." Iri replied.

"... Done." Kiritsugu... Smiled? he smiled. Unbelievable. "Besides, something tells me dealing with these two will be too much for one person." Iri chuckled at that.

* * *

"That's all well and good, but Caster. how the hell did you know all of that? You didn't go to the Singularity." Robin asked Lord El-Melloi II.

"Just part of my job of taking Leonardo's place. I was able to contact the Lord El-melloi from this magical girl universe by focusing SHEBA on the singularity." Lord El-Melloi II explained. "He explained everything from there."

"Right..." Robin nodded slowly, before putting up his hood and leaving.

"Lord El-Melloi II. About Illya." Archer commented.

"Fire away, Shirou." He replied.

"Do you think Illya got our Illya's memories?" Archer asked.

"Yes, she likely did get the memories of this world's Illya. but something tells me it split between the two." Lord El-Melloi II noted.

"Split? How do you mean?" Archer tilted his head.

"Remember what i said about Chloe's conception?" Lord El-Melloi II began. "Chloe is the Illya before the Sealing; the one who was meant for a holy grail war, and the actual Illya is the one after the sealing; the one who was meant to have a real life. What i'm thinking is that this world's Illya was split between the two. Illya's memories before and during the Holy Grail War went to Chloe and the memories after the war went to this Illya."

"That's... a bit confusing." Archer commented.

"Even for a counter guardian, who have fought in countless wars, at least three different holy grail wars plus a Moon Simulation in the 2030's, if Robin and Nero is to be believed?" Lord El-Melloi II smirked.

"Laying it a bit thick aren't you?" Archer scoffed. "At least Da Vinci wasn't THIS nosy..."


End file.
